


He Who Hunts Alone

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Smut, Solas just can't resist, Solas x himself, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas wanders into Lavellan's dream because he misses her, and just when things start heating up she wakes him from the dream. On purpose ;) of course and he is left alone and wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Hunts Alone

Solas knew he shouldn’t have been there. The moment he walked out of the trees to the lake and saw Sulenera, he should have immediately turned around or at least averted his gaze. But he didn’t. He was rooted to the spot, frozen mid step on the bank. 

She had just finished bathing; water was rolling off her shoulder blades in rivets from the soaked tendrils of her hair. She scooped the wet, golden tresses up and rung them out, exposing the smooth planes of her back and branching lines of her white vallaslin. The moisture lingering there shimmered like diamond dust in the moonlight. 

Deft fingers snatched a sleeveless tunic from the bank and slipped it over her form as she walked out of the water. It clung to the places on her body that had not fully dried in the most alluring way, accentuating the curves of her figure.  

Sulenera was about to disappear into the shadows lining the edge of the forest when she stilled, hand pressed against the trunk of the nearest tree. Slowly, she turned her head and peered over her shoulder, directly locking eyes with him. A knowing smile crept across her face, tugging her lips up at the corners tauntingly. Her other hand reach out to him, a long slender finger beckoning him to follow.

In the blink of an eye she was gone. Solas felt his legs move as if by their own accord, tearing after her into the forest. He could see her form weaving in and out of his line of vision, a white light gliding through the shadows moving deeper and deeper into the maze of trees. Her light got brighter as he closed the distance between them. 

Suddenly the world gave out beneath his feet and they were tumbling; rolling down the embankment of a small hill covered in soft grass that chafed their bodies and cushioned their fall. They finally came to a stop in pile of tangled limbs and short-winded laughter. 

Her nose traced the sharp line of his jaw as her hands slid their way long his collarbones, onto his neck. His skin burned where her touch lingered, fueling his desire to feel her, to return the gesture. 

He cupped her chin in his hands and grazed his lips across hers, wanting nothing more than to enjoy their soft caress. He sighed into her, capturing her mouth in a tender kiss. His eyes flew open in confusion as she pulled back, lips twisting into a teasing smirk.

“What is it, Vhenan?”

She chuckled softly, “ _It’s not right, not even here_.” 

“You use my words against me.” Solas laughed breathlessly against Sulenera’s mouth, while his fingers found their way under her soft silk tunic, hands running over the swell of her breasts.

“That’s not all I’ll use.” She crooned in a low voice, nipping at his bottom lip

She leaned into his touch, and began rocking her hips in a slow, tantalizing rhythm against him. 

“You must really miss me if you’re wandering into my dreams unannounced, ma’sa lath.” She continued.

“I–” He gasped as Sulenera rolled into him harder.

She claimed his lips one last fervent time before playfully murmuring, “ _Wake up_.”

Her lilting laughter echoed in the recesses of his mind as Solas shot up from his bedroll, jarring himself from the fade. His fingers traced the path of pleasure her touch left on his neck, jaw, and finally over his lips; the burning sensation of the way she moved on top of him carried over from their shared dream, still lingering on his skin. 

Suddenly, he felt too warm; too aware of the clothes that clung to him through the light sheen of sweat that was now enveloping his body, and too aware of the burning heat pooling between the apex of his thighs. Hastily, he kicked away the light blanket draped across his legs and extracted himself from the tunic he had fallen asleep in.

He glanced at the ground beside him where he had tossed his shirt, and his heart clenched ever so slightly at its emptiness. Under otherwise normal circumstances, Sulenera would have been sharing his tent with him tonight. But her duty had carried her away to another Inquisition encampment across the Hissing Wastes a few days ago, leaving Solas behind. 

It was the first time in nearly a year that he had been left truly alone at night. He had grown so accustomed to her presence sharing his space…the way she pressed herself against him, legs entwined with his own, her finger tips wandering down to…

He exhaled sharply and turned away from the vacant spot next to him, he wouldn’t let his thoughts linger on  _that_. 

Especially not after this dream, nor in this state.

He laid himself back again against his bed roll and closed his eyes, attempting to slip back into dreams not filled with desire.

He failed. 

His body was awake, and wanting. No matter how hard he tried to suppress it, the throbbing ache of his erection would not fade. He stared at canopy of his tent and let his thoughts drift into fantasy again; allowing his mind to dwell on how, if she were here, she would drag her mouth along the grooves of his collarbones and across the expanse of his chest, adorning his skin with light caresses from her lips.

He traced the lines her fingers would have drawn with his own while she was kissing him. Just this once, he thought, as he trailed along the pattern her fingers took when they dipped lower, dancing around his navel, grazing over his hip bones and –

 _No_. 

He clenched his hand into a fist a few inches from where he wanted to be touched most.

This is what she had intended after all, was it not?

To test his own self-restraint?

He was no longer some impatient, hot headed young fool who would succumb to such petty urges when he would see her soon enough. Upon her arrival a few weeks from now, when her duties were fulfilled and no other obligations carried her away from him, only then he would he lose himself in her, making sure to lavish her body with praises until she was singing his name, coming undone together in each other’s arms. 

The memory of her voice moaning in his ear, teeth grazing against his throat, tongue darting along his jawline, was enough to send one of his hands beneath the band of his now too tight breeches, and the other to work them loose, forgoing all semblance of self-control.

He was still a fool after all, albeit now  _her_ fool.

He thought of how she would touch him, teasing at first, leaving light trails from base to tip before wrapping her slender fingers around him firmly. 

He shuddered slightly as he mirror her actions, imagining that it was her hand coaxing pleasure out of touch. He summoned his mana to make it easier for his hand to glide over his length, thumb caressing his head each time he reached the tip. 

He quickened his pace, languid strokes becoming more demanding as he fantasized Sulenera straddling his body, sinking herself onto him, and riding him relentlessly. He imagined that it was her tightening around him, convulsing, causing him to break the rhythm he had set.

He could almost hear her react to his erratic thrusting, her soft cries and ragged breaths matching his own. He threw is free arm over his face to stifle the moans that were surely coming as the swelling sensation that came with chasing his release intensified. 

Muscles clenched beneath taught skin as Solas cried out into his arm, tipping over the edge. Currents of pleasure radiated throughout his body, sending shock waves up his spine as he came, spilling into his hand and stomach.

He lay there alone in the stillness of the night, catching his breath and thinking only of her. How after each time she had been satiated and spent, Sulenera would dip her forehead to his, cupping the sides of his face and sigh into his mouth how much she loved him.

It was going to be a long two weeks without her. 


End file.
